Learn to Love Again
by Redrosedragon18
Summary: Jasper/Henry Henry  story.  My first story ever!  Note there is no yaoi, but there are some moments with Jasper/Henry that you may or may not like, some slightly gory but not really gory moments.  Rated Teen to be safe.  Don't read if you don't like it.
1. Chapter 1: A Dark Disaster

Learn to Love again chapter 1: A lost love

Henry/Jasper (jenry) story—I hope you like it, it's my first story like this ever, so I followed my gut for it. Feedback and positive criticism is greatly appreciated, but rude comments and reviews are just plain rude so please don't leave them. If you like the story, please tell me that too. I want to know your opinions so I can better improve my writing skills. Note: this is not a yaoi. In an attempt to keep it as G rated as this story can be, I will not be adding sex scenes, or things of that nature. However, Henry and Jasper are still cousins in this story. Though incest is an odd way to show love, I will still stay true to another Jenry story I read in which Henry said that love was love no matter who it's with…or something like that. Anyway, this story has been personalized by me. Now I'll talk about the first character, who, by the way, I have the rights to since I created him:

Name: Ryan age: 16(I don't know how old Jasper is, so let's just say they're both 16)

Appearance: Crystal blue eyes, gothic style clothing, black hair with orange-red streaks in it

Enjoys: playing games, video games, other culture's fine arts, learning about other cultures, clothing styles

Story begins:

Life can disappear so quickly….especially when you're not expecting it…

A teenage boy, sobbing for the very essence of his love and misery, clings to the last physical form of what he once knew as his lover, the very essence of his soul. Only ten minutes ago they sat on a bench hand in hand together without a care in the world…

-Flashback to 10 minutes ago-

Jasper's POV:

"Ugh, Jasper! You know I hate going to the library with you! Reading about math is boring! Besides, your plenty smart and ready for that test! You've been studying for days with no break! Now let's sit on this bench and chill together!" Ryan dragged Jasper over to the bench outside Smithson high's school store and nuzzled his nose on Jasper's. "See? Isn't this much more fun that studying?"

"I guess…I mean, I do know the whole book forwards and backwards practically…I guess it wouldn't hurt to just relax with my one and only boyfriend." He cuddles into Ryan's chest for only a minute when the rude awakening of the school store's alarm goes off. A robber, armed with a gun comes running out holding various stolen items, seeking a quick and easy get-a-way.

By instinct, the nearby crowd, including himself, run away from the scene of this crazy maniac. Everything looked like it was shaking around me as I ran, terrified, from this mysterious killer. I reached behind me to try to find Ryan's hand but it was nowhere to be found. It was then I heard the sound that would bring the end of my love to a reality. A gunshot rings through the air, silencing the world as everyone halts to see who has fell at the hands of a killer.

The shimmering red hair falls with his lean body as he hits the ground, alive or dead, I can't say. The killer flees, knowing that if he sticks around, there would be grave consequences for him. But he doesn't matter now, I only have my eyes set on Ryan's unmoving body…lying on the sidewalk, bleeding profusely from the wound I fear is fatal.

"Ryan…Ryan! Can you hear me Ryan? Please wake up! I'm here…" he whispers in a gentle, concerned voice.

"Ja-Jasper….is that you? I can't see your face…everything is so blurry…I'm so sorry Jazz…I hope you can forgive me for what I did…but I needed to confront this killer…you could have gotten hurt…."

I tried to choke back my tears, but they flow down his face without any mercy. "Life isn't worth living without you, Ryan! I love you…more than anyone could understand. No matter what, your my one and only, and you always will be…you'll make it Ryan! You aren't leaving me yet!"

Blood pours around Ryan's body as he whispers his last words with a force to be reckoned with. "Jasper…please don't be stupid…you and I, as much as we hate to admit it…are sharing our last moments with each other….Jasper…I want you to be happy, I want you to love again. Our memories are stronger than ever and our love will never die, but learn to love…again and you will lead a successful….life. Please, for me…find love in another. I will always be here…for…you, even if you can't see me…we will meet again someday, somewhere….remember that…I love you Jasper…."

I glanced into Ryan's fading eyes, knowing that there was so much more to say but not enough time to say everything. "I won't ever forget you….and I will find another…for you and only you Ryan."

With Ryan's arms wrapped around my neck, I held his frail body close, deepening the most passionate kiss of their life, knowing that this will be the last one for the rest of Jasper's life. Slowly, Ryan's arms weaken and slump to the side of his body, his head sagging away from the kiss with nothing but a lifeless body to see his tear stained face.

The only people left was a small crowd gathering nearby. Some offering condolences, others starting at me with uncertain or bitter stares, I frankly didn't have the time to care which. Campus security was on the scene in minutes, holding the cold blooded killer to the ground as he was handcuffed behind his back. Amongst the chaos, several police officers followed by 4 emergency service members arrived on the scene. It took all four of them to pry me away as I struggled to stay with all I had left of Ryan, yet they forced me into the ambulance, telling me it'd be ok, as if it would ever be.

Moments later, the beautiful face of my lover disappeared into the distance forever.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Life

Chapter 2, A new Life

Hey, here's the 2nd chapter of my story. Henry's in this one with a little bit of Jasper, but not much since it's mostly focused on him leaving Bhutan for America.

-In the Kingdom of Bhutan, aka where the 1st episode is- (sorry, it's not exact dialogue since I don't remember exactly what they said, just the gist of it)

-Henry's POV-

_Damn it I'm so late! I shouldn't have gone in that stupid forest after all…ugh they've already started today's lesson…I'm so dead! _Henry rushed into training a few minutes before they tried to catch some flying bugs with only a pair of chopsticks. I grabbed at one with my chopsticks and caught it with a sense of triumph until my instructor criticized me for crushing it's thorax. I had broken one of the sacred rules, taking the life of an innocent creature who did nothing to deserve such a death. Though I felt the shame, I didn't have time to worry about it.

My parents drove their jeep over to the training grounds, motioning for me to come over to them.

_This can't be something good…she looks really mad…_

With an angry glare, it was obvious that Mom would be the first to interrogate me. "Where were you? We were worried sick! You missed over half of your lessons again."

With a defensive tone, I said "Mom it was no big deal! I was just in the forest!"

"Take off your shirt Henry, now!" she demanded.

Before I could even protest, Dad cut in: "Henry, just do as she says."

With a sigh, I lifted up my shirt up and off of my body. A large flesh wound covered a portion of my upper chest, still open and not scabbed over yet.

After a collective gasp, I had no choice but to explain that I was searching for the missing hikers on my own. I never expected that my punishment would be the worst one of my entire life.

"Henry, we've thought about this long and hard. You get in so much trouble, so we're sending you to live with your uncle in America" said Dad.

Shock registered over my face. _They can't just send me away like this…I'm their son! _"WHAT? I can't live in America! There's nothing exciting about living in a world of steel and metal! Please, don't make me leave."

I already knew it but mom wasn't going to listen to me, I knew the battle was lost by the unwavering stares plastered on their faces. Simultaneously, they both said "Henry, it's final."

Mom walked next to me and rested her arm across my shoulders. "We're leaving now, we bought your tickets already. Pack your things and we'll leave when you're done."

-skip to the airport-

As soon as we arrived at the airport, we went through baggage, security, and security again before we finally got to the terminal. My luggage must have cost a fortune since I was pretty much bringing all my clothes and prized possessions. The plane left in about 1 hour, so we decided to sit down at a small restaurant that served some kind of thing called a hotdog. I don't know what it is, but it sure tasted disgusting. There was some sort of french fries. Must have been some sort of fried potato thing, or at least it tasted like one. After about a half hour of eating , we arrived at the terminal just when the boarding call started.

My father stepped up first to say his goodbyes. "Well son, this is it for a while. I hope you have fun with your uncle and cousin in America. Keep us updated, I hear they have a webcam so we can keep in touch." With a pat on my back and a quick hug, it was mom's turn now.

Instead of expressing her goodbyes through words, she expressed them mostly through the gigantic bear hug she gave me. As soon as she released me, her small speech began. "I want you to stay safe and send us postcards. Please talk with us often, we want to know how you're doing in America. I hope you forgive us, but we think it's for the best that you get the American high school experience. We'll visit from time to time when we get the chance. I promise. Now run along and go catch your flight. We'll talk to you later."

With one last family hug, I walked over to the flight attendant and showed him my id and ticket. After verifying it, he handed it back to me with a short nod to go ahead. "Have a great flight, sir."

I didn't look back at my parents; there was no point in doing that now. I just sat in the jet's seats and prepared for takeoff. As soon as the plane began to leave, I stared at the windows, watching my parents as I got farther and farther away from them. Soon enough we were in the air, on the way to America in one heck of a long flight with only one refueling stop.

-fast forward to when he arrives in America-

It was 5:36 am when I stumbled off the plane, half awake, in the country of America. I had no idea what to do, so I just followed the crowd to some sort of mini train thing. Whatever it was, it brought us into another building where we claim our luggage. Apparently I need to check in with America to arrive and get some citizenship papers or something first. _Hmmm that must be it over there…_

I walked over to some place called the Bhutan embassy ( I don't know what it's really called so I'll just call it that) and had to fill out some paperwork. Apparently my Uncle already filled out most of the forms, I just had to get a few examinations to make sure I was healthy by American standards. After that process was completed, several members from the embassy rolled out my luggage for me and took it out to the front where my uncle Bryan was waiting for me.

With a small smile, he asked "Are you ready to go home Henry?"

I gave a small smile in return and replied, "Ready as I'll ever be, these gentlemen where nice enough to take my baggage for me, thank you for helping me." I showed thanks to them in the Bhutan language.

One of the workers smiled and said "It is our pleasure to, especially for such a respectful young lad." They returned the appropriate Bhutan sign of respect in return to my thanks.

As we walked to the car, they placed my luggage in the trunk of Uncle Bryan's car and left shortly after. Uncle Bryan even gave them a small tip of 30 American dollars for their services.

As he started the car, he asked "Henry? Are you ready to see your new home?"

To be honest, I wasn't even sure myself. "Well….to be honest, I'm not really that sure…but I'm willing to give it a try."

He smiled at me, but then his smile faded into a small grimace. "I need to tell you something before we leave though…my son, your cousin, is still recovering from depression from…past events. I'm sorry that I can't explain the situation fully, but it's not really my story to tell…I hope you understand when he seems….off…especially since you two will have to share a room. I'd offer you your own, but…well, we don't have enough space."

"Of course, I understand completely Uncle_." I know I said it was ok, but I really can't help but wonder what happened to him…I mean, whatever it is sounds devastating for him to be depressed for so long…poor guy._

The rest of the ride home was silent, especially since he seemed very nervous to have me around. He almost seemed like he was having a panic attack by the time he pulled into his driveway. He helped me unpack my luggage, and then ran into the house only to sit down at his desk to look up something on the computer.

I found it a little odd, why he was so desperate to see something on the computer, but then again I'm not sure I want to know since he requested that I go upstairs quickly and meet Jasper.

"First door on the right is his, Henry." Said Uncle Bryan, who was now rapidly typing away.

I carried some of the essential items up to the 2nd floor since I figured that I wouldn't be setting everything else up for a while. _This must be his door here…_

After knocking on the door three times for the past twenty minutes or so, the door finally opened. The boy in front of me had messy light brown hair, gray circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, and clothes that were ripped, even shredded in some places. As I looked into his dark brown eyes, I saw nothing but an empty, hollow stare glancing back at me. My eyes travelled down to the ripped areas of his clothing where scars and some unhealed wounds, even still bleeding ones, were spread all over his torso, arms, and even legs.

"Hi, my name's Henry, um…I'm your-"

He cut me off abruptly only to say "yeah, I know your my cousin, but why are you at my door?"

_Jasper…I think that's his name…he just…sounds so lifeless and dead…what could have happened to make him like this…in fourth grade he seemed much more energetic and peppy then this…even though he didn't like that prank I pulled on him and that kid…I think it was Ryan or something…_

I didn't realize that I was spacing out until he snapped his fingers in front of me three times. "Well? What is you want?"

"Oh… Sorry, I must've spaced out…um, your dad said that we were sharing a room or something…so I came to um…set up my stuff I guess" I must've sounded nervous, since all he did was just let me walk in without much of a second thought. The first thing I noticed was that there was a lot of black…the curtains, the walls, the bed…almost everything. It was almost like have a constant night, except there were no stars, not even the faintest glimmer of hope or happiness.

Without much of an introduction all Jasper did was lay back down on his bed while I tied my hammock from what of the wall I could actually see. _I guess we should go to bed then…maybe I can get him to chat a bit tomorrow…by the looks of him…he might just need some serious help…I only hope that I'm not to late…he's kind of cute…"_

I fell asleep almost instantly after laying down in my hammock, unaware that I was being watched.

-quick switch to Jaspers POV-

After I made sure Henry was defiantly asleep, I reached into the top drawer of the desk and grabbed my blade. I placed the side of the blade against my arm, but then something drew my attention to Henry…he was sleep talking about me…

"No...don't do it, Jazz…spare yourself for this night…" mumbled Henry as he toss and turned in his sleep.

Immediately, I tossed the blade back into the drawer… no one had ever called me Jazz…not since 4 months ago…how could he know that. I laid down in my bed, thinking about it until I drifted into a troubled sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Mirrored Pain, Mirrored Love

Chapter 3: Mirrored Pain, Mirrored Love

-Henry's POV-

I woke up around 6am to the sound of an alarm clock which rang louder than a stampede of elephants in Africa. _Ugh, who on Earth would ever wake up so early?_

Groggily, I sat up in bed and looked around. Jasper was on his bed with a textbook in front of him, studying I think. I was about to walk out of the room to go eat breakfast when Jasper got up and walked towards me.

"Hey um…Henry…I just want to say good morning…I'm sorry I didn't really say anything…I just um...don't really like to since a few months ago…" A small tear slid down Jasper's right cheek.

I couldn't stand to see him look so upset all the sudden so I walked up to him and wiped away his tear. "Do you want to talk about it Jasper? I'm here to listen whenever you're ready." A small, sympathetic smile formed on my lips as I wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Jasper looked at me with fear and uncertainty in his eyes as he turned to face me. "I…I've got to go Henry…I'm sorry" he mumbled as he grabbed his backpack, running out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

_I guess he needs more time, perhaps he will be ready to tell me later…Though it is about time I go to school._

-skip to at school, still Henry's POV (just so you know, I mixed the order of events up a little here to make it flow better)

When I got there, I somehow managed to find some of the only locked doors to the school. I knew that I could have easily just found another door, but I climbed into the attic of the building. Nearby, someone was speaking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. As I was above the area, a swarm of bats flew at me. Before I could react, I fell through a hole in the ceiling and into a coffin below me.

Shock rang through me as I realized it was my godfather, the only person in this urban jungle that I could really relate too. As I opened the coffin door in an attempt to get out, the crowd was hushed in silence as my uncle, obviously annoyed, pulled me out of the coffin and escorted me away from the funeral.

As we got in the car, I had so many questions running through my mind that I just needed the answers to. "Uncle Bryan….I need to know. How did Dante die? I mean he was healthy as a hyena just a few days ago and now…now he's gone…how could this have happened?"

His reply came quickly with hardly a care in the world about my pain. "He had a heart attack, simple as that. It happens all the time."

I glanced at the floor, not believing that something so terrible would happen to someone so strong…especially to someone who climbed a huge mountain just last summer. _It's just that…all the people I met today were…cruel. Especially that one girl, Maggie…I mean, she was just trying to outdo me in every single way she possibly could. Is that what most Americans are really like? I feel like I have no one here to help me, like it's me against the world…I guess I just have to hope that things get better as they go…_

We arrived at home and immediately went to the room that Jasper and I shared. _Huh…he's not here yet…_

I was about to put my stuff down next to my hammock when I noticed a framed picture on the computer desk. Jasper and a boy with red hair were pressed against each other in a hug, smiling at the camera, their fingers intertwined. The date on the bottom right hand corner of the photo said it was taken about 4 months and a day ago. As I was taking in the details of the picture the door opened and Jasper walked in to see me looking at the picture.

Pain without anger spread across his face as he looked at the picture as he looked afraid. Afraid as if I was judging him for who he is, or was. As if I was going to hurt him.

His face told it all, the story of losing love and hope with no one there to help you. A story that words can't tell, and a story that I didn't need to be told to understand. I too understood the loss of a loved one. He had lost his lover, and I had lost Dante.

Moments later, he collapsed on the floor, convulsing in his misery and pain. I was by his side in a second, ready to help him in any way I could possibly do. I locked the door behind him gently as I sat down beside him, wrapping my arms around him, sharing the pain we both have endured. "Shhh…its ok Jasper, I'm here…don't worry I'm here. Moments later, he was in my arms as I carried him to his bed. After placing him on the bed, I moved into bed across from him, wrapping my arms around his waist. With his head buried in my chest, I stroked his beautiful brown hair that I loved so much. I had never been this happy with anyone before, not even any of the boys I've dated before. _Is this the right thing to do? What if he doesn't love me back? What if…he doesn't want me...What if, he thinks this is wrong? I don't know…but I can't lay here just thinking about all these white ifs…it's now or never._

I could feel the nervousness reaching my eyes, but I knew that I have to ask him…now. "Jasper…can I ask you something?"

He lifted his head up from my chest, his eyes swollen from crying. I couldn't stand seeing him like that, I wanted to just kiss him right now…but that might ruin it if I don't know what he feels about me.

"Jasper…I know that we haven't known each other for long, but…I need to tell you something." Fear and nervousness, but love shown in my eyes as I mentally prepared myself for either the best…or the worst. "Jasper, I…I love you."

-Swap to Jasper's POV-

To be honest, I wasn't sure how to react at first. I know that since he came here, I've been falling for him, but I didn't know if he felt the same way. It felt like a huge burden had been lifted and that I was free from worry. Everything seemed right until I saw him slump his head against his chest, seemingly disappointed. It was then I realized that I hadn't responded in at least three minutes, I had to something to make him know that I felt the same way. As if on instinct, my hand reached out to his chin and lifted his face up gently to meet my loving eyes.

Before he could say anything, my lips met his in one of the most fantastic kisses I've had in a long time. At first he seemed shocked, but then kissed back after a few seconds. A small smile creeped across our lips as we refused to stop this moment just yet.

About a minute later, someone knocked on the door as we jumped apart, startled by the knock. Henry was the one to respond as I pretended that I was sleeping.

My dad was at the door, probably here to tell us that he has some sort of long business meeting to go on.

-sorry for the frequent switches, swapping back to Henry's POV-

"Oh…hi Henry. Is Jasper asleep? I had something to tell the both of you."

I glanced back at Jasper, making it look like I wasn't sure if he was or wasn't. "I think he is, he's been laying there for about an hour or so now."

His dad sighed as if contemplating something. "Well, when he wakes up, please tell him that I'm leaving for a very important meeting to attend. It's out of country, so I'll be gone for at least two weeks." He paused briefly to glance at Jasper, and then whispered "Please keep an eye on Jasper, I noticed that one of my kitchen knives had gone missing…I think he might have it, but I don't want to go out and accuse him of having it…you know…since maybe I just misplaced it…thanks a bunch Henry." A little louder now, he said "I left some money on the counter in case you want to get some pizza or need something…I'll see you both in a few days."

"Sure thing Uncle Bryan, I'm sure everything will run smoothly."

With a small smile, he waved at me and left to go pack, or something like that. After closing the door and relocking it, I returned to Jasper who was laying on the bed looking a little disappointed.

After giving him a small peck on the lips, I asked "Is something the matter Jasper?"

Once again, he buried his head into my chest and mumbled just loudly enough for me to hear, "My dad is never home to care about me. He's always going to those meetings and expecting me to get A's and go to Yale or some really good college. It's like I can never please him, as if he never recognizes everything that I do."

My heart melted at the pain and suffering he seems to have endured. "Jasper…if you're ready please tell me what was hurting you so much this morning."

He shuddered a little bit, making me wonder if he wasn't ready to tell me, but he started his sad tale anyway. "Four months ago, that boy and I, the one in that picture, were dating. We had been dating for about two years at the time, and we thought nothing in the world could ever tear us apart. We were the exact opposite of each other but we fit together just like a lock and key. It didn't take long for things to go wrong that day though. The alarm in the school store went off and a masked guy ran out, waving his gun around like some crazy guy. In a panic, most of the people in the area, including myself, fled the scene to get away from the gunmen. When I turned back to see where Ryan was, he wasn't next to me."

His voice started to choke slightly, was if he was dreading this next part, even though I think I knew what was about to happen. I wrapped my arms around him tighter as he continued his lonely tale. "He was trying to protect me….no, not just me, everyone there. Even though so many of them were the people who had taunted us for years, he still…gave his life to save us all. It wasn't long before I was with him, wishing it wasn't too late, but it was…he passed away in my arms in only minutes after he gave his final wishes to me. Even after all that, some of those dirt bags were still giving us dirty looks. Some had looks of awe, respect, and sympathy in their eyes. However it meant nothing to me. Moments later…I was dragged away by four people from an ambulance while campus security had detained the murderer…he was cremated after that, I still have some of the ashes…but he doesn't seem free from this place when I keep his ashes…I feel like…I need to let him go."

With a small smile, I asked "Just tell me where, and we'll go there, together if you'd like."

"Henry…I'd like that…but I don't know if we can. I mean, it's not even in this country. It's in Romania, the place where vampires supposedly originated…it was his favorite place…we went there once…there's an old mansion there that he loved. He wanted to live there someday too…"

I stood up immediately with a big grin spread across my face. "Well I don't know about you, but I love adventure! So let's go to Romania! My parents gave me a lot of money before I came here, via a bank account that I can access, so let's go!"

With a small squeal of happiness, Jasper bear hugged me until I could hardly breathe. "Really? You mean it Henry?"

"Of course I do Jasper! Here, I'll tell you what, I'll buy the tickets tomorrow since its really late right now and we should go to bed."

"Umm…you can call me Jazz…if you really want to."

I couldn't help but notice that he looks so cute when he blushes. "Ha ha, ok Jazz sure thing. Now I'm going to go to bed. Care to join me? My hammock's big enough for two.

"Uh..well I never really slept in a hammock before, but I guess I could try…"

After we changed into our pajamas, I climbed into the hammock first and awaited my lover to join me in the place where I've been sleeping for most of my life now. Tentivley, but soon enough, Jasper crawled into the hammock and placed his head on my chest. In return, I wrapped my arms around his waist and placed my head on top of his. Within minutes he was dozing off into one of the most peaceful sleeps he's had in a long time, without a care in the world, or a fear to fear.

With a small smile, I kissed his forehead and joined him in what would be one of the most perfect moments for us. As I fell asleep, Uncle Bryan walked up the stairs and opened our door.

"Hey Henry, Jasper just letting you know I'm-"He stopped in mid-sentence as he saw us cuddling together in the hammock. With a small smile, he whispered "sleep well you two, I'll see you in a few weeks." With that he closed the door, thinking that there could never have been a cuter site, or love, except those two boys. They were truly perfect for each other, and nothing could ever get in the way of those two boys.


	4. Chapter 4: A Cute Little Suprise!

Chapter 4: A cute little Surprise!

**Hey sorry for not updating sooner! My internet was down for the past few days. Anyway, heres chapter 4! Please leave reviews/comments about my writing/etc. I had fun writing this chapter. It's more of a break from the seriousness from last few again. thanks ^_^**

-Katie

-at 3am, Henry's POV-

It was 3am when I heard some sort of rustling downstairs. Whatever it was it was freaking me out. I mean, who wouldn't be if all the sudden you heard rustling downstairs while you knew that everyone in the house was in this room. I didn't want to wake Jasper up, but I knew that I would be able to sneak out of the bed easily, which is exactly what I did. I grabbed my lucky mancala board, hoping that it would save me once again like it had so many times before. I tiptoed down the stairs as the rustling got louder. As I reached the last step, I flicked on the light, prepared to attack whatever was in there, but what shocked me the most, was that there was no robber at all. On the coffee table, sat two small boxes containing the cutest two little puppies I had ever seen in my life. The first one had my name on a piece of paper next to it, stating that this puppy was my own little companion. _Awww, it's an Australian Cattle Dog! It's so cute with its dark red fur. I love um….him or her already! Oh wait, it says that he's a boy…great! I wonder what kind of puppy Jasper got…_

I reached over to his box, but then I stopped, puzzled because the box was empty. _Huh…where'd the little critter go?_ I looked around the entire first floor only to see no sign of the little puppy that was there just moments ago. Next thing I knew, I heard a little bark followed by some little squeal sounds coming from the 2nd floor. I ran up to our room and opened the door to see the cutest little Papillion puppy licking every single spot on Jasper's face. "Henry, where the heck did this puppy come from?" he asked while trying to avoid getting dog spit in his mouth.

"Well, I don't know I didn't read the letter that was addressed to us. But I have it right here."

I opened the letter to see Uncle Bryan's neat handwriting scrawled across the page.

"Jazz, it's from Uncle Bryan. He must've given us the puppies."

Jasper sat up, now cuddling his puppy in his arms. "Well what are you waiting for? Read it."

As my eyes skimmed over the page, I smiled slightly. "Dear Henry and Jasper. By the time you get this letter, I'll be on the way to my meeting which is very far away. Just wanted to let you know that I extended the date of my trip in order to meet up with a friend that I haven't seen in a very long time. I'll be back about a week later than expected, so don't expect me back too soon. Now I bet as your reading this, you're wondering why on Earth I would randomly just buy you two adorable little puppies. Well…the lady at work had these two cute little stray puppies that she found who needed a home. So, I adopted them in celebration of the two of you bonding so well, not just as cousins. Well, with that said, have fun with the puppies…and each other. Love, your Dad/Uncle Bryan"

By the end Jasper's jaw was hanging about five miles lower then where it should normally be. "I can't believe he found out. I wonder when that happened…"

I rubbed my chin, pondering the exact same thing, but then shrugged it off. "Oh well, it doesn't matter because now we don't have to tell him since he already knows, or hide anything from him. At least school break starts tomorrow. Great time to unexpectedly leave the country!"

Henry scooped up his puppy and then grabbed Jasper's hand, dragging him off the bed and down the stairs and onto the couch. "That was so fun! I should drag you down the stairs again sometime!" A cheesy grin spread across Henry's face as he kissed Jasper on the lips.

Jasper was about to kiss him back, but I pulled away, enjoying how funny it was when I teased him.

"Oh no you didn't Henry!" Jasper put his and Henry's puppy on the floor and then stood up on the couch, towering above Henry."

"Jazz, what are you- " Before I could finish my sentence, Jasper jumped on me, his lips crashing down onto mine with obvious impatience and love. With a small smirk, I took control of the situation and picked him, taking control of the kiss. I pinned him down on the floor, still hovering over him with a grin spreading across my face. I gave him one more light peck on the lips before climbing off him and picking up my puppy again.

Suddenly excited again, I said "OOOO this puppy needs a name! Names, names, names…what should I name you…..hmmm…ooooo I got it! I dub thee Red Fern. Name yours Jasper!" I swear, I was just as peppy as an 8th grade girl who read Twilight for the first time ever!

"But I don't even know what gender this puppy is…." He flipped the puppy over and said "Oh…yup she's a girl. Um…I'll name her Lola…that's a cute name…right?" He twiddled this thumbs as he just stared at the puppy.

"Hey Jazz, I'm going to head out early, okay? I'll meet you at school." After putting my puppy down, I grabbed my backpack and gave Jasper a quick kiss on the lips.

With a small smile, he nodded and went back to petting Lola.

_I hope he doesn't follow me… I haven't told him yet or anything, but I never stopped being so suspicious about how my godfather died…if I told Jazz where I was really going, he'd freak out…I don't want him getting into trouble just because of me. He might be suspicious though, especially since no one really goes to school at 3:30am without a reason._

When I was a few blocks away from the house, I ducked into an alley way and slipped on a black hoody and black sweatpants over my t-shirt and shorts. With that done, I ran a few more blocks until I reached the cemetery where Dante was buried. _Ugh…the gate's locked…guess I'll have to climb it._

I grabbed onto the bottom of the tall, metal fence and prepared to jump the fence just like I learned in Germany so many years ago. With a small kick off the ground, I propelled myself above the 10 foot tall fence and safely onto the other side. It was depressing, being here staring at the large monument that was dedicated to Dante and for Dante. I still remember how he was laid to rest with no explanation as to his death. _ I guess it's up to me to solve it…no one else is going to._ After feeling around the side of the building for a half hour, I came across a small indentation in the wall. Without even thinking, my hand pushed the button in as a door next to the button slid open. For a second, I thought I saw someone lurking behind me, but when I turned to look, no one was there. Probably was just my imagination or something.

There was no going back at this point in time. The door closed shut after me, dimming the little amount of light that the moon had provided for me. Luckily I brought a flashlight. As I flicked it on, I noticed that there were a lot of carvings, similar to the ones Dante and I saw in the cave we explored last year. Even more so, the writings were addressed to me, as if he knew that I would be here after his death.

I moved the flashlight over the writings, whispering the words that touched my soul. "Henry, somehow I knew we would meet again in this place. As your reading this, I'm sure you've been lost at how sudden my life has faded away. But please, don't fret as the only answer you seek lies within your heart. I know I didn't get to talk to you as you came here, but I just wanted to leave you with something close to my heart, I hope you find it useful in your future endeavors. Even though you might not see me, I'll always be beside you in one way or another to guide you. Though you may find yourself lost and confused, the answers you seek will like in the key to my heart. Always remember, we will meet again in time again, but for now, always remember that love is love, regardless of whom you find it with." With that, a small, warm wind blew in the direction of Dante's grave, as if it wanted me to follow it. As I neared Dante's grave, I gasped in awe. In front of me was a room filled with pictures and paintings from around the world. _These must be things that Dante collected during his travels…hey, I remember this painting! It was from Italy when we helped that guy who was being robbed. He gave us each one of his paintings!_

I smiled to myself as I looked throughout the items, remembering memories and learning new ones as I saw various tablets, paintings and artifacts. As I approached the wall closest to Dante's grave, a picture caught my attention. A picture of Dante and I were climbing the East Alps in Switzerland two years ago was hanging on the side of Dante's grave. I smiled fondly as I remembered that day fondly. Though while I was observing the picture, I didn't hear the footsteps approaching from behind me.

The next thing I knew I was grabbed and thrown against a blank space on the wall. The person's face was in the darkness, so I couldn't see them clearly, but I recognized the voice as soon as I heard it.

"Henry! What do you think you're doing here! Are you crazy leaving home at 3am to break into a grave."

"Jasper? Why did you follow me here?" I didn't think that he would even follow me here, it isn't like him to follow me…I guess he was suspicious after all.

"Henry your…your so selfish! I mean if you got caught, Dad would have sent you to military school and I'd never see you! How could you do something so stupid! We're leaving now!"

Jasper was absolutely furious, his face fuming red as he yelled and screamed at me. I never thought he could be so angry at me. I shouldn't have come here…not if "Jazz, please don't be mad. I just have something I need to do…I was drawn here, I felt compelled to come here. I'm sorry I lied to you Jazz…I just had to come here. I-"

With a flick of his hand, he silenced my words. "Look Henry, I don't care right now! We just need to leave." As he stormed off, I glanced at Dante's grave, tears forming in the corners of my eyes. _Why is that no one understands my pain… _Instead of following Jasper, I approached Dante's coffin, unlatching the hooks and opened the casket. His body looked cold and restless, not like the Dante I remember. _I'm sure there was a riddle in what he wrote…close to his heart…maybe…he means physically close as well as emotionally…_

I ran my hand over his jacket until I found a small lump. Inside the pocket was a small key with the initials F.S. engraved on it. As I ran my hand over the key, I couldn't help but cry. Ever since I came here, I have had a hole in my heart. Of course loving Jazz has helped me heal…but nothing can compare to losing the one whose always been there for you. Nothing but love can guide you through the toughest of times. Moments later, Jasper came storming back into the grave with a furious face.

"Henry, what are you waiting for you idiot, I said we're-" he cut off in mid-sentence when he saw the broken expression on my face. I can't even imagine how I look right now.

Unable to support myself or stay awake anymore, I passed out on the floor. The key remained clenched in my cold fingers.

-swap to Jasper's POV-

I was waiting at the entrance for Henry when I realized he wasn't going to come here. _Sometimes he can be such a stubborn idiot!_ I stormed back to the grave area where I left Henry.

"Henry, what are you waiting for you idiot, I said we're-" I couldn't continue speaking anymore as my eyes connected to the broken ones of Henry, my lover. Guilt washed through my heart and soul as I watched his eyes melt with sadness. How could I have been so rude when he needed me the most? Especially when he had been there for me, guiding me, healing me, and this is how I repay him?

I wanted to say how sorry I was, but I wasn't sure if that was ok. Could I really heal his pain? Before I could react, I watched him pass out on the floor, some sort of golden item clenched between his fingers.

Nothing I could have ever thought about before mattered right now except Henry. I ran over to him and lifted his limp body into my arms and onto my lap. _I should have never said any of that to him…I wish I could take it all back…I want to make things better…_

As I stroked his hair, I hardly noticed the silhouette of a person who approached me. The person looked remarkably like Dante…no wait, that's not possible! Dante's dead, so how could he be here!

The ghostly silhouette bent down in front of Henry and place it's semi-see through hand on Henry's head. I could feel his eyes boring into my soul as if he really was much more than the man who we all knew so well at Smithson High.

The man lifted his head to glance at me as if he was capable of speaking though it was impossible for him to right? "Wrong, Jasper, I am more than capable of speaking" the ghostly Dante said. "I know this probably seems very strange, speaking with the spirit of Henry's godfather, but I am here on behalf of both Henry and you. I can sense that you two care deeply for each other. I am glad Henry found somebody to love, regardless of their family relation. It was both of our understanding that love is love, no matter who they are."

Henry 's eyes fluttered open to see the eyes of the man he had missed so long standing beside him. "Dante? Is it really you? Or is this just a crazy dream?"

Dante's face lit up with a small, mischievous smile that met his eyes in joy. "Henry, it is most defiantly me, however perhaps not in the physical form you would enjoy right about now. However I got here is of no importance, but I can assure you that you are not crazy. I knew that you would come here, so I waited for you to come here so I could pass my message to you. Yes, it is true that I was murdered, but do not fret Henry. Revenge is of no importance or value what so ever. What's really important is that item you found. It will open more then you could ever have hoped and dreamed for."

With tears in his eyes, Henry sat up with a little help from myself. "Dante…I know there's not much I can say or do for you…but thank you, thank you so much for everything. I just wanted to say so much when I arrived, but there was no time to say it at all. I just wanted you to know, you're just so much like a father to me. I can't forget everything you've done for me. Everything and anything is forever in my mind and soul. But there is only one thing I need to know, Dante…will you be able to move on from this place? Or are you trapped?"dddd

With a loud laugh, Dante's reply came instantly. "Henry, no one could ever trap me here. I choose to stay with you because I love you like a son. I will always be here when you need me, not just in your mind and soul, but in the love of the things we've done together. Despite this, it is true that I will be leaving this world very soon. I have you to thank for that, Henry. It was your So with that said, dear son, I bid you a fond farewell. May your days together be happy. I hope we meet again someday!" As Dante floated up and away from the ground, his true last words etched their way into my soul forever.

Henry stood up without my help and turned his back to me. I could tell he was crying and didn't want me to see it.

I walked up behind Henry, hugging from behind. "Shh Henry, it'll be alright. I know how it feels…to lose someone you held dear and not really get the time to say goodbye. But I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you even when you don't need me. I'm sorry for yelling earlier, I should have realized you were hurting inside."

Henry turned around to face me. "Do…do you really mean that?"

My actions would be the only answer now. I moved my mouth towards his and kissed him with more passion and love than before. A minute later, we pulled away from the kiss. "Did I ever tell you that you look hot in black Henry?"

A small smile appeared on his face, but it needed to be much bigger, and I knew how to do it. I moved my hand from his back to his waist and smiled deviously at him.

He caught on quickly and his face looked mildly alarmed. "No-no Jazz don't do it!"

His words came to stop my devious plan as I started tickling him all over his waist. He couldn't even speak words let alone stop laughing hysterically. About two minutes later, I stopped tickling him and wrapped my hand around his waist. "Ha-ha, now let's go to school kiddo." I ruffled up his hair a bit as we walked to exit, hand in hand.

The silhouette of a ghostly figure stood next to the grave, watching us leave, though we didn't notice his presence. Nothing mattered right now except the two of us. The ghostly creature smiled as he glanced at the photograph on the grave. As we exited the grave a small glowing light formed in front of the spirit, it was his pathway to the world beyond our own. With a satisfied smile on his face, he walked through it, to continue this life in a place beyond our comprehension.

A beautiful sunset rose in front of us we stood together, soaking in the joy of the moment. It was at that moment that we knew we had healed each other in ways no one else could do. I gave Henry a small kiss on the lips before letting go of his hand and running off to school. "Catch me if you can Henry!"

Henry, still slightly dazed, looked surprised that I was actually running anywhere. "Oh no you don't Jazz! I'm going to catch you." In less than a minute, Henry caught up to Jasper and tackled him onto the grass. Together, they walked into the school, ready for another day of education, learning, and more importantly some sort of dangerous adventure that will most likely be because of Henry's suspicions and findings.

**Sorry its not a very good chapter ending haha I couldn't find a good way to wrap it up. I'm sorry again that I didn't update on Friday like I said I would. Please comment/review for me! Suggestions are appreciated as well.**


	5. Chapter 5: Disappear in the Daylight

**Chapter 5: Disappear in the Daylight**

**This is almost sort of like a continuation of the last chapter. I've been having debates with myself about what I wanted to write in this chapter. It's a bit of a spin on the events of the 1****st**** episode. Please provide me with more feedback though. I really want to know how my writings doing. Plus it keeps me motivated to write more and I haven't been that motivated lately because I haven't gotten many reviews. Call me crazy, but I like to know how my work is especially since I'm about to go to college and will be busy in the near future. I'll start my own original and longer adventures after this one; I just felt it was important to include Henry's loss in it. Thanks! -Katie**

-Henry's POV, after school is over-

I kept staring at the clock, watching each passing second tick down as it got closer and closer to the end of the school day. I really, really wanted to get out of there so I could go see Jazz. Today's lesson wasn't particularly interesting, especially since I already knew all I needed to know about how the men and women of Thailand painted their traditional artwork. Especially since I spent one year learning about it. Man that makes me want to go paint right about now. As I dazed off into space, I failed to notice that Professor Leigh was calling my name over and over again.

The Professor was about to snap her ruler on my desk, but the bell rang just in time. After grabbing my bag, I ran out of the room so I could see Jasper. Sure enough, he was near his locker, taking his alto saxophone out. "Hey Jazz, ready for practice?" I grabbed his hand loosely as he looked around nervously, not using to showing affection in public, obviously.

After a few nervous glances around, he leaned in near my ear. "Henry, I don't know if it's such a good idea to do here…look at all the stares we're getting."

I was a bit disappointed that he was afraid to show emotion, but I wouldn't show it in my eyes. With a small nod and a smile, I let go of his hand and walked over to my locker. With a small wave, I let him go on his way to band practice.

As soon as he walked away, I pulled the key from yesterday out of my pocket and went to sit in the courtyard where the band practices. I opened this book called A Wrinkle In Time that Uncle Bartlett gave me yesterday. _Hope it's a good read._

-mystery person's POV-

As I hid behind a bush, I took note of everyone who was in the courtyard. My prime target was walking towards the band, but wasn't far away at all. _Of course I'll be risking that someone here might figure out who I am…but that's highly unlikely, that's why I was hired after all. _My dark red eyes shined in the sun's light as I pulled part of my cape over my nose and mouth, creating a mask out of it. That Henry kid…I have to keep an eye out for him…he might be trouble, or so I've heard. I crept out of the bushes, remaining unseen, as I prepared to make my move.

-to Jasper's POV-

I felt bad for not letting Henry hold my hand, but what would people think? I'm sure that it would just make me get teased more. I ran my hand through my hair, sighing as I opened the door that led to the courtyard. Band practice was in the courtyard today, but only because the band room was being fumigated or something like that. I was about halfway to band practice when screams erupted from around me. I looked towards Henry to seem him suddenly alert, rapidly looking around for who I hoped was me. I started running towards him, waving my hands around to let him know I was there. I knew he saw me when he turned to face me, but something was wrong. His eyes widened as he pointed behind me, screaming something I couldn't understand. Before I could even turn around, someone grabbed me from behind and stuck some sort of metallic item against my head.

Terror ran through me as my eyes flicked over to Henry who was running towards me with furious eyes.

The sound of a gun loading clicked behind me as my mysterious captor glared menacingly at Henry.

"Take one step towards him and I'll blast your cousin's brains out." The masked man pressed the gun on the soft pressure point on my head. I whimpered slightly as agony and pain shot through my head. I knew that I only had a few seconds left before I blacked out from pain. My eyes shifted to Henry one last time before darkness formed at the corners of my eyes. As I began to slump into my captor's grasp, I had to say goodbye while I could. My weary eyes met with Henry's as I mouthed "I love you so much, Henry."

Moments later, I was out cold with a fate that I could no longer control.

-swap to Henry's POV-

I was just getting to the good part of my book when sheer panic erupted in the courtyard. People were running every this way and that, grabbing onto their friends and family in a desperate attempt to make it out together. All that was missing for the one I was searching for, my beloved Jasper. I quickly spotted him running towards me with a fearful expression plastered onto his face. A comforting smile spread across my face as I was about to run to him, but something stopped me. A masked man was rapidly approaching behind him, gun in hand. I was afraid, not just for our future together, but for Jasper in the here and now. He was my importance and I had no idea what to do. I froze, eyes wide with fear pointing behind him. Before he could even reach me, the masked man grabbed him and pointed the gun up to him. It was then that I knew what helplessness was. I was standing here, but all the skills in the world couldn't help me save him. My lips moved in silent condolences in a futile attempt to comfort him when there was nothing I could do.

The captor adjusted his gun so it was pressed even harder against Jasper's head. Pure and raw anger coursed through my veins as Jasper whimpered.

"Take one step towards him and I'll blast your cousin's brains out."

_If Jasper wasn't at risk…this guy would have been dead for even touching my Jazz!_ I hated to do it, but I put my arms behind my back, giving this man to escape with my love. My Jazz was fading into the darkness, his eyes closing slowly as he started blacking out. With the last of his strength his lips moved in the familiar pattern of the words I so longed to hear from him. Silently, he mouthed "I love you so much, Henry."

I watched his eyes slowly close as he blacked out, his future now in the hands of his captor. A man that neither of us could even hope to trust.

The masked man turned to face me, gun still cocked against Jasper's head. "Henry Griffin, take this letter. Read it carefully. It's the only way you'll have any hope of getting your cousin back. If you alert the police, we will kill him. If you follow me, then we will kill him. Stay here until I have left, or else."

He cocked the trigger of the gun, readying it to shoot if I made any attempt to free Jasper. It was then that a black van pulled up behind the masked man and Jasper. A door slid open to reveal several more masked men with their guns drawn. I watched as Jazz was dragged into the van and the very same van took my Jazz away.

All I knew is that he was gone and I couldn't hold in my emotions any longer. I fell onto my knees, staring at the place where Jasper was only moments ago. I didn't know what to do, but I needed someone to help me. I couldn't handle this emotional pain alone, but alone was all I felt right now. Just when I thought I was alone, a hand reached around my shoulders, embracing me in a small, comforting hug. The hand was that of a girl, one who smelled fondly of tofu and curry. _Margaret Winnock._

Her grip on me tightened slightly as if she sensed my pain. "Henry…are you ok? Are you hurt?"

It was then that my tears brimmed over my eyes and fell down my cheeks with no mercy.

I faintly noticed Maggie moving from behind me to in front of me, though I hardly cared right now. She put her hand on my chin and tilted my face up to hers. "Henry…it'll be alright, your cousin will be fine. The police…they're on their way, they'll get him back…look, Henry…I'm sorry that our first meeting was…harsh. I mean, I'm used to people making fun of me, but I can tell that your above that. I've seen how caring you are and…if you're interested, can we be friends?"

I was completely shocked. In my time of need, a girl who hardly knew me and should have no real reason to show compassion towards a stranger like me? I was speechless, not that I would have been ever to say something anyway.

Instead of asking more questions, Maggie cradled me in her arms while stroking my face in a friendly, comforting way. "I know this is a weird way to meet, but we can talk to the police together. They've just arrived."

True to her word, several police cars and a SWAT team truck pulled up in the emergency lane. All the police officers filed into the high school while the four SWAT team members approached us. In the lead was a tall officer with light brown hair. According to his tag, his name was Officer Winnock.

Officer Winnock approached us with a cold, stern glance. However, as he analyzed the situation, his glance turned to surprise and then softened. "Maggie, what on Earth are you doing here? And who is that young man?" he questioned, pointing at my still shaking form. At this point, my face was hidden in Maggie's shoulder.

"Dad, this is Henry Griffin…his…his cousin was just kidnapped by one of the masked men."

The officer's eyes darkened again slightly, obviously aggravated that a student was taken before he arrived. He kneeled down next to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Henry, would you please tell me what happened? I need to know anything you know about what happened."

I sat up from Maggie's lap, wiping the last of my tears away as I turned to face her dad. "Sir…there was a man with a gun. He had red eyes, but that's all I could see of his face. The rest was covered by a black mask. He also had an x-shaped scar below his eye. He…he left me with this letter, I haven't read it yet but he said that if you interfered…then Jasper would die."

"If that is the threat…then we have to comply with what they want, may I please see the letter?" With a sympathetic smile, Officer Winnock took the letter from me, reading it silently as his eyes turned to a slightly aggravated stare again. "Henry, they claim that you have some sort of key. A key that belonged to your godfather. They are sending someone over in 2 days to retrieve it. If you don't comply, they will kill him slowly."

My lips pursed slightly as I thought over their demands. _So I can get Jasper back…but at what stake? Dante trusted me with this key, who knows what it leads too…I can't let them have it…but I can't let them keep Jasper…who knows what condition he will be in by the time they return him…if they even do return him…alive._

Upon our arrival to the car, Maggie opened the car door for me and walked around to the other side. I had no words to say right now, even when she glanced at me worriedly from the driver's seat.

"So um….Henry, can I do anything for you?" She slung an arm over my shoulder in an attempt to comfort my lost soul. I have to admit though; it was nice to have the company of a trusted friend here.

I was hesitant to ask, but I didn't want to spend the night alone. "Hey um…I know it's a bit much to ask, but can you stay…at least for tonight? Of course you would have your own respective place to sleep…"

After a minute of silence and lack of response, I hung my head slightly, the sting of rejection working its way through my body. This silence remained until we arrived at my house. Without a word the two of us got out of the car and walked towards my house.

Maggie walked in front of me, as if she was looking for something, or someone. "Um…Henry? Are your parents home? I don't see any other cars here."

"My parents don't live with me…I live with my Uncle…and…well, Jasper…but, my Uncle is at some sort of school business thing for a week or two."

"Oh…well, if you want I mean…I'll stick around. I mean after that, I can't just leave you here all alone. I'll just call my dad and tell him."

As I opened the door, Maggie flipped her cellphone open, dialed a number, and started talking through it. "Hey Dad. Remember that boy, Henry Griffin? No one is here to stay with him, so I'll be staying here for the night…yes, yes Dad I know you don't approve but I can't just leave him here…alright Dad, see you tomorrow!"

I led Maggie up to my room, completely avoiding Jasper's bed. Not that I wanted to see it right now, not when he's not in it. "I'll be back soon…I need to call my Uncle and tell him…"

Ring, ring, ring…

-to Uncle Bartlett's POV-

Ring, ring, ring…

In the middle of the 3rd business meeting of the day, my cellphone went off. _Damn it! I forgot to put my phone on silent before the meeting._ Everyone in the room was staring at me as I got up and abruptly left the room to answer the call. _Henry Griffin, this better be important!_ "Henry, what is it? It's 9pm and I was in the middle of a very important meeting!"

I could tell something was wrong the second I heard his downcast voice.

"Uncle…Jasper was kidnapped, I don't know where they took him but I know what they want! The man who kidnapped him left a letter. I have what they want."

I almost dropped my cellphone out of sheer shock. I couldn't bear the thought of losing another family member. I lost my wife to divorce, and now my son to kidnapping. "Henry I'm coming home, I'll be there as soon as I can, in about 2 days most likely. I have to go now Henry, stay safe. If anything happens…stay safe."

With that, I ended the call immediately and walked back into the meeting room. As much as I wanted to leave now, but my business had to come first. I sat down back in my chair, listening them discussing the school budget while my mind was with Henry and Jasper.

-swapping to Maggie's POV-

I followed Henry up to his room, wearing a dark blue flannel shirt and a pair of black sweatpants that my dad dropped off for me. He also gave me pepper spray, but I really didn't want it, or even need it. I followed Henry into what I assumed to be their room. The room had green walls, a blue carpet, and various posters and pictures around the room. I noticed a picture of Henry and Jasper holding hands on the wall near what I assumed to be Jasper's bed a little bit. It slightly puzzled me, since you don't see most male cousins holding hands, unless they were in love with each other, but I don't think they are…are they?

Henry saw me staring at the photo of the two and walked up beside me. "I bet your wondering about how on Earth two teen cousins could be so enthralled with each other…do you think it's wrong?"

I laughed slightly at his question, thinking back to when Jasper and Ryan were a couple. A couple who didn't have a care in the world about what someone thought. _I didn't care then, so why should I now?_

"To be totally honest Henry? I don't have a care in the world. If there's anything I've learned, you can't really say it's wrong. I mean that would be like saying you couldn't love someone just because of who they are. Henry, can I tell you something? Something personal?"

He smiled at me and nodded his head.

"Henry…part of the reason that I don't care is because I'm…a lesbian" I hung my head, waiting for the stream of insults to come. But they never did. I felt a hand lift my chin up, meeting Henry's accepting eyes.

He smiled at me, a sense of kinship and understanding in his eyes as he hugged me. "Maggie, if there is anything I've learned throughout my travels, it's that you can never judge someone negatively because of who they are. You and I understand each other in that sense. I have a feeling we're going to be good friends."

It felt so good to be accepted for once. To have someone who didn't give me weird looks behind my back when they thought I wasn't looking. Someone who didn't treat me differently as if I was some sort of mutant creature. From then on, I knew that Henry and I would make a good set of friends.

After letting go of each other, we went our own ways to sleep. I knew that we would get Jasper back together, and that tomorrow we would figure out what to do. As Henry climbed into his hammock, I climbed into Jasper's bed¸ curling up into a comfy position as I drifted off to sleep. Moments later, Henry dozed off into a dreamless sleep that, regardless of my presence, was uneasy and restless.

**I've been having a hard time writing stories lately for some reason. Maybe it's writers block, but I know this one needs a lot of touching up. I did my best to touch it up, but if you have any advice, that'd be great. I've spent some time reading other stories to look at their grammar usage, sentence structure, and things like that to help improve my stories and I tried to put some of that in action here. Let me know what you think needs changing/editing! Leave reviews too ^-^ thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6: Rescue Mission

**Since I'm going back to college I won't be writing as often, but I'm trying to leave you at a good point at least in my story. This chapter takes place on the day that the exchange for Jasper and the key is to happen. Reviews please! Thanks, I'll try to update when I can, but no promises on when that'll be. Mostly since I don't know what my workload will be. I'll do my best to keep it going! Thanks again!**

**Read descriptions of Miles Naaria after the story! **

**-Katie**

-Henry's POV-

I woke up in the morning sleeping in my hammock. I half expected to see Jazz in his bed, but in his place was Maggie. Of course it was nice to see Maggie there, but it seemed so empty without Jazz there. Before I could think anymore, my stomach demanded that I feed it a breakfast omelet. Today, some cheese, onions, tomatoes, mushrooms, potatoes, and a little bit of black pepper suited my tastes. As I sat down to eat my omelet, Maggie came stumbling down the stairs, half awake and looking like very groggy.

"Mmmm, Henry, whatever that is it smells really good. It would be very, very awesome of you to make me one of those without any meat. Thanks!" She waddled over to the table, and stared at me, obviously waiting for an omelet.

I sat there staring at her for a few more seconds before it registered with my brain that she wanted an omelet too. When I figured it out, I got up and started cooking another one. In five minute's time, the omelet was finished and on the table in front of a very hungry Maggie. _I hope she likes it, a lot of people say I'm a good cook._

As she picked up the first piece of omelet, I couldn't help but watch her every move until she popped into her mouth. After a few seconds of chewing it, I received the sign of approval as a grin spread across her face.

"Oh my god Henry, this is the most delicious thing I've eaten in a long time. Dad's not a very good cook…remind me to come eat breakfast at your house more often!"

It was a relief to know that I didn't food poison her or something, that happened once or twice…

"Thanks! It's nice to know that I'm good at cooking!" _Best not to tell her that sometimes I never really was that good with eggs! _

My expression turned slightly grave as my mind turned back to the thought of Jasper, kidnapped and possibly…worse than just that.

Maggie's brown orbs shifted to mine immediately, catching the sudden drop in my mood as she gave me a reassuring smile. As she walked past me with her empty plate, she gave me a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, and then proceeded to put her plate in the dishwasher. However, when she opened it, a mount of clothes fell out and onto the floor. "Um…Henry? Why are they're clothes in the dishwasher?"

I walked up behind her, not really surprised, especially since they were mine. "What are you talking about? I was washing my clothes Maggie!" I scooped up my now dry clothes and put them in the laundry basket, ready to be folded and put in my drawers.

She looked at me oddly, as if I was doing something freakishly unusual or strange. "Henry, I hate to break it to you, but the dishwasher is for dishes, cups, and silverware, not your dirty clothes."

_Well that would explain why it's called dishwasher…never really occurred to me…_. "Oh…so that's what that's for! Thanks for telling me that. But really, it's a great place to wash your clothes."

She slapped her forehead and just mumbled some incoherent words as she walked up the stairs. Sounded like something about changing clothes and being back in a few minutes. I took this time to myself to think about my plan for getting Jazz back. Whether or not anyone else approved I was going to get him back, and fast. Though it would be nice to have the help of a friend...I just don't want to risk getting anyone else hurt.

-five minutes later when Maggie's done changing and walks back downstairs, Maggie's POV-

I had slipped on a pair of jeans and a blue V-neck sweater as I walked down the stairs. I hadn't bothered to do anything with my hair since I figured Henry Griffin was the only guy here, and he didn't give a damn about what I looked like. Little did I know that I was literally going to be swept off my feet by a certain excited teenager.

He carried me over his shoulder, grinning as if he had made some huge discovery, or something like that. He plopped me down on the couch where two puppies sat, staring at her. "The one on the right is my dude puppy, Red Fern, and the one on the right is Jazz's. Her name is Lola."

I swear, my heart melted into five million little pieces. Lola was the cutest little puppy I had ever seen. Red Fern looked like such a toughie, but I could tell that he had a soft, caring heart on the inside. "Awwww! There the cutest little puppies ever! I'll help you take care of this little one, because she's so adorable! Yes you are! Yes you are you little cutie puppy you!" I nuzzled my nose with Lola, happy that I got to see a puppy, mostly because I've always wanted a puppy. I didn't get a puppy for Christmas like I hoped, but I did get some goldfish…crackers.

His face turned serious again, as if he was contemplating something. "Hey Henry, what are you thinking about?" I placed the puppy on my lap as I turned to face him.

He kept staring off into space. "I'm just thinking about getting Jazz back…I'm going to rescue him, but the thing is…I don't know how…or if I can even do it."

I smiled slightly as I moved next to him on the couch and slung my arm around his shoulder. "Hey, we have two brains between the both of us and 2 of us to carry out the plan. Between your skills and my brains, I'm sure that we can concoct a great plan!"

He shook his head, despair coating his eyes. "Maggie, I can't put you, or anyone else in danger. If something happened because I couldn't protect them…it'd be my entire fault. I couldn't live with myself."

A small smirk formed on my face. "Well then Henry Griffin, you can't stop me from following you whether you like it or not. So whether we do or don't have a plan including myself, I'm going to go help get Jasper back. So you should let me in on this plan that we will carry out and form together, as a team."

Admitting defeat, he raised his hands up in the air. "Ok, ok! I'll let you in on the plan. I have to admit though…it's nice to have someone around to help out. With your brains, we can devise a great strategy. Lucky for us, the exchange date is in 5 hours…let's get started…"

-skip to 5 hours later, at the exchange point-Henry's POV-

Maggie was ducked down under the back smart car seat as I drove up to the meeting point, the key in my pocket. As I pulled into the desolate parking lot of the warehouse, I put the car in park near the edge of the warehouse and stepped out. I reached into my pocket, grabbing the key and clicking a small button to alert Maggie. Nearby, the red eyes of the masked kidnapper peered at me from across the lot. The kidnapper closed the distance between us, stopping only about 5 feet away from me.

"Take any moves to hurt me, Griffin, and your precious cousin will die."

Behind the both of us, Maggie crept out of the car's trunk, sneaking into the side door of the warehouse.

A small beep sounded in my ear, alerting me that Maggie had made it inside. "Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with. I want my cousin back."

His red eyes flashed to me, a devious grin spreading on his face. "So impatient. I'm the one giving the orders her, Griffin! If you want your cousin back, you'll be wise to follow me." With that said, he led me to the same door that Maggie snuck into, leading me further and further into the unknowns of the warehouse…

-swap to Maggie's POV-

I had made it into the warehouse as I crept around the corner, out of nearby guard's sights. Before anyone else could find me, I slipped into a room to my left. To my surprise, I found the guard's uniforms hanging on the walls. _This could be just the disguise I need to get around safely. _After slipping on the black garment shirt, pants, boots, and mask, I hid my old clothes in one of the lockers in the room and locked it with a lock attached to it. Creeping back outside I took my 'post' near the doorway. Within a few seconds, the door opened as a masked individual with red eyes walked in with Henry close behind him. He stopped immediately and walked over to me.

"Guard, have I seen you before? I don't recognize you."

By this point in time Henry, who immediately recognized me, kept his eyes calm and aggravated.

I on the other hand, was nervous, though I didn't show it on the outside. "Yes sir! I've been a guard here for a while now, sir!"

At this point in time, it became obvious that I was going to ask to prove it. Luckily for me, I had Henry Griffin to back me up. Without warning, he ran at me, grabbing onto my left arm, as if he was trying to subdue me, though it was all a ruse.

I growled at him, playing the convincing role of a defensive guard. "Get off me you punk!" My fist connected with his face softly, but it was enough to make it look like I really punched him as Henry fell to the ground. "That's right you punk! Think again before you attack someone when your outnumbered!"

The masked man grinned behind his cloaked mouth, staring at Henry with his piercing red eyes. "I suggest you collect yourself if you even have a hope of getting back your cousin, Griffin!" His red eyes shifted in my direction next. "Guard, I need you to get Henry's precious cousin. The exchange will happen as soon as you bring him. I trust that since you have yet to guard him you don't know where the cell is." The masked man leaned in to whisper the location. "Walk down the hall to your left and go into the 2nd hall on your right. He's in the last cell of that hallway. Be quick about it! We don't want to keep our guest waiting any longer. That Jasper is annoying!" The red eyed captor slipped me a note as he walked back to Henry.

With that, the two proceeded down the opposite hallway, walking towards a glass room at the end of the hallway.

_I can't believe this! This disguise work! Now I can get Jasper and get out of here without a hitch!_ I unfolded the note, curious as to what it said. The note gave me permission to get Jasper. Probably so they knew I was legit. With that, I walked off towards Jasper's cell, ready to retrieve him for his mysterious captor. I rounded the corner, spotting Jasper in his cell with two guards on duty.

I had to act tough to get him. "Move! I have orders to take the boy for negotiation immediately."

One of them grabbed the letter out of my hand, studying it before the cage door was opened. The second guard walked in with his keys, unlocking Jasper from his cuffs and shoving him out into the hallway. Before he could collapse, I grabbed his arm roughly and led him out of the hallway roughly. As soon as I was out of site, my charade disappeared as I checked Jasper for his wounds. He was slightly delirious as he struggled to even walk or speak at all. Deep gashes, bruises and various cuts of all sizes laced his face, arms, and legs. I couldn't imagine the suffering and trauma he was in right now…no wonder he is delirious. As gently as I could I grabbed his arms behind his back and pretended to shove him through the halls. Much to my despair, several guards took a moment to sneer at him or even throw a punch here or there. The worst part was that I couldn't do anything about it. As we entered the negotiation room, I saw Henry staring furiously at the captor, who was sitting across the table from him.

My back straightened as my chocolate eyes explored the room, taking in a scent similar to the musty scent of blood. "Sir, I retrieved the prisoner. "

They both stood simultaneously, staring down me holding Jasper's arms behind his back. The captor's eyes spoke of satisfaction at Jasper's injuries while Henry's screamed for me to grab him and run now. Though the latter option would no doubt be disastrous as my allegiance to Henry would become obvious.

The captor walked over to my side, folding his arms behind his back with a knife curled between his fingers. "If you want your precious cousin back, you will give me that key and tell no one about what happened in here or how you got your Jasper back. Quick and easy, painless even…well only for you, if I do say so myself."

The movement was reluctant, but Henry pulled the key out of his pocket. True, it was very important to him, but nothing could be more long lasting and important to him then Jasper's life. "Alright, it's right here. But you have to let Jasper leave first, and then I will give you the key. No questions asked, no further discussion." His eyes hardened, the seriousness of the situation reflecting through his tough outer expression.

Jasper's captor grinned, excited that he was getting the object that he wanted for a much lower price than it was really worth. "Alright, I'll let my guard remove him immediately and place him in your vehicle if, and only if, you surrender your key immediately and not follow.

Henry's eyes were suspicious, but he held the key in front of him. As the captor snatched it, he whirled around to face Jasper, knife in hand, facing the heart of Jasper.

I could hear Henry's sharp intake as he saw the knife. My instincts tried to move quick enough to avoid the knife upon Jasper, but I was too late. The knife connected in Jasper's torso, causing blood to erupt from the wound. A sickening scream erupted from his lips as the pain registered with his brain. _I had to get him out now. _

A foot slammed into the captor's head from behind as Henry Griffin engaged the captor in battle. "Go now! Get him out of here! I'll be right behind you!" His foot slammed down into the captor's rib cage repeatedly as his anger boiled. "Kill my cousin will you! Well now it's your turn!" Henry's hand grabbed onto the masked man's neck, his red eyes shocked as he failed to comprehend the situation.

Shock ran through me at Henry's outburst, but I didn't have time. I burst through the door on my right, carrying Jasper as well as I could in my arms. The smart car was nearby, thank goodness. I dashed to it, worried that I was being chased every step of the way. _What if one of those goons tries to stop me? I need to get out of here but Henry still has the freaking keys! _All I could do was stow Jasper in the passenger seat as I sat in the driver's seat. _Hurry up Henry! This is no time for your vengeance! _

-short swap to Henry's POV-

I had the captor on the floor, my hand clamped on his neck, killing him slowly. The entire time, I couldn't shake the feeling that this was wrong. It was then that I realized I didn't have the time, or a true desire to kill this man. I hated him for hurting Jazz, but could I kill him for that? As much as I wanted to, I couldn't, so I did the next most sensible thing, call Maggie's dad. I moved my hand onto the captor's chest, knowing that above all, it would subdue him and prevent him from standing.

Maggie's dad answered the phone call immediately. "Hello, Chief of Police Winnock. What is the nature of your emergency?"

Relief flooded through me as I heard his voice. "Chief Winnock! I need your help! I'm at 178 Dodger Road. I got Jasper back and have subdued the captor. Please, come quickly and bring an ambulance! Jasper's hurt!"

Winnock's urgent reply came quickly and swiftly. "We'll be there in three minutes tops!" With that the line went dead, it was now up to me to keep this man down. In a matter of seconds, the captor's goons surrounded me, guns drawn and pointed at me. I had no choice but to release my hold on the captor.

Brushing off his cape, the captor stood and grinned through his dark mask. "Well, well, well. How the tides have suddenly turned. You'll be dead by the time your police friends arrive here. All your precious cousin will have to see is a mutilated, shot, and bloody corpse that used to be Henry Griffin."

I folded my hands behind my head, knowing that there wasn't a way to get out of this by myself. In a matter of seconds, the gunshots sounded, and death was in the warehouse…

-swap to Chief Winnock's POV-

"Go, Go, Go! We got an operation to break down and a life to save! Let's move!" Chief Winnock yelled at his fellow officers, urging them into the SWAT team trucks as they prepared to leave. In a matter of seconds, the truck flew out of the station, lights flashing and cars yielding to their presence. They arrived on the scene in precisely three minutes as they stormed out of the trucks.

Chief Winnock was the last out. "Alright, surround the perimeter, no one leaves without my say so!"

The men ran around the building, guns raised as they prepared for anything. Chief Winnock and his special mission troops climbed onto the roof, ready to break in from the top. Their helicopter had found a hatch in the ceiling that they could enter from on the south wing of the roof. Heat sensors showed that a large amount of people were gathering just below there. It couldn't be more perfect then this. Him and his men lower themselves with their cable as troops flood in from both entrances, surrounding the gang and detaining them.

As quietly as possible, Winnock opened the hatch. Seven cables dropped down from the helicopter to lower the men through the hatch. Moments before they lowered themselves, Winnock received a radio call from a troop outside the western door.

"Winnock sir! Your daughter and Jasper have left the building. They've told us that Henry Griffin and the captors are in the Southern wing. They are armed and dangerous. On your command, we'll flood the building, sir!"

Winnock paused for a moment contemplating the situation. The call went out to all the troop's radios. "Storm the building, now! Detain all members alive, aim to injure only if necessary!"

No replies went through, but a large amount of footsteps were heard entering the building from all four entrances. With guns drawn, Winnock and his crew lowered themselves through the hatch, guns drawn and ready for anything.

Ten men surrounded two on the inside, guns drawn and aimed at one of people on the inside. The target was none other than Henry Griffin, standing in the center of the ring, his hands raising slowly into a complete surrender. The sounds of the guns silenced the room entirely.

Eleven men fell to the ground. The red eyed captor is left standing, completely uninjured, his bloody gun falling from his hands, never to hurt an innocent life again. Gunshots were heard in other places as the troops made their way to the center of the conflict. Over twenty paramedics were on the scene, with stretchers ready for the eleven hurt, the eleven dying. Only one didn't deserve it. Only Henry Griffin didn't deserve it.

Henry Griffin was placed on a stretcher, his breathing hoarse and slow. He was conscious, aware of everything happening to him. Aware enough to see Jasper next to him on a stretcher as they shared an ambulance. I watched my daughter climb into the ambulance with them, her face streaming with tears. The red eyed killer was none other than Miles Naaria, a gang leader who has been wanted around the world for years. A long list of 200 murders lay behind him. Perhaps today it would become 202, either way; he would pay dearly for his crimes. The satisfaction of him being caught would end the reign of fear in the hearts of many and finally give peace to the family of the victims.

The ambulances sped off into the distance, the lives of their patients at stake. As they left, Naaria was led out with five guards around him, his hands handcuffed behind his back. A happy grin was spread across his face as his head swiveled towards me. "You and your goons may have caught me, Winnock, but my legacy will be praised by many across the world! My legacy will not go down in silence. More will rise to finish what I started, whether you like it or not. You have been warned, Winnock. Good luck." An officer prodded him in the back again as he was forced into the SWAT team truck. Reluctantly, I followed them into the truck. Naaria was shackled to the wall, his mouth silenced by a piece of cloth wrapped around his mouth. All that he needed was his eyes now. The grim satisfaction of murder shined clear as day, the eyes that would haunt my memories forever. This time, he would not succeed. He would die in a matter of days after his trial. That was for sure. The truck sped off to the high security prison for criminals, leaving behind a warehouse of blood, and a nightmare of torture.

**Warning: Don't read if you haven't read the story yet.**

**As promised, the description of Miles Naaria. **

**Hair color: brown Hair length: neck length-short bangs on forehead area**

**Gender: male Eye color: red (with contacts) Normal eye color: brown**

**History: A notorious gang member. Has murdered at least 200 (known) people, uses colored contacts to disguise his eyes. Also uses makeups to make his appearance different each time**

**Outfit: A black robe with a black hood and a scarf like thing that crosses over his mouth and nose but leaves his face/forehead area exposed , has fair skin (slightly pale). Has a black shirt underneath the cape and dark , leather gloves on his hands only (think biker glove length)- black combat boots and dark red pants (the kind that have belts on them)**

**Sorry I left it in such a cliff hanger, it's sort of like my incentive to write the next one asap. My college classes have started, but I'll be sure to write as soon as I can! Hopefully soon, since my work is still light at the moment. But soon enough it won't be quite so light, and my writing will become less frequent, though I'll try to write tidbits of the chapter and post it as soon as it's done. Please bear with me on that. Thanks and please review! I think I did pretty good on this chapter, but I want some feedback on improvements if you think it needs any. Thanks for reading!**

**-Katie**


End file.
